Shepards
by Super Shark
Summary: Shepard a former Urban Combat player records a story, one of many. Telling his tale of events leading up to The Reaper War. AU Story.


Shepards

**Author Notes**: Hi here other fanfic I have written for Mass Effect. **Spoilers for Mass Effect 1,2, and of course 3 follow**. Shepard a former Urban Combat player records a story, one of many. Telling his tale of events leading up to The Reaper War. AU Story.

Sit back and have your self some Beef, real beef. (and if your a vegetarian have a imaginary steak.)

This is for Aria's Afterlife March Contest 50 Shades of Shepard!

* * *

[Present Day, 2186 SR-2]

"Hi, my name is John Alan Shepard. This maybe the last time I get to tell a story. The story of events that has lead me to this moment." Shepard paused, leading back in his chair. He looked up through the skylight in his room, there was a massive fleet out there.

The fleet that was there was just a small faction of the main force. Smiling Shepard sat back up right and began to speak again.

"Everyone asks themselves where they should start, and they more often then not, its the being. So why brake tradition. Where I start is before this war."

* * *

[2172 Earth]

"Shepard has done it" an announcer said, over a cheering crowd. "What a win, in all my years I have not seen a Championship match like that." he continued.

"Great match everyone, we couldn't of won without team work." Shepard said to his team.

[Later]

Anderson got out of his sky-car. He walked up the long pathway leading to the mansion sized house. He rang the door bell and over heard a synthetic voice say, "There someone at the door.". Shepard got up and made his way to open the door. "Anderson, good to see you." Shepard said with a welcoming hand shake. "Come in." The pair walked in to the house.

Anderson had been here before but what caught his eye was the imposing Urban Combat trophy, on the table. "Impressive trophy." He said. "Thanks, did you see the match?" Shepard asked. "Yes, good to see you putting my training into action." Anderson answered.

"Your training has helped." Shepard said. "Good to hear." Anderson replied. "What brings you here?" Shepard questioned. "I came here to ask, what are you planing on doing next?" Anderson asked.

Shepard thought a moment, "I'm thinking of going Pro, there is plenty of offers." Shepard said. "Good offers?" He asked "Some are, I really want to play for Edmonton Blood Dragons." Shepard said. "Good team I've heard, but how about a different direction?"

"What you mean?" Shepard asked. "I like for you to join up with the Alliance." Anderson said. Shepard was thrown off, '_Join the Alliance_?' Shepard thought to himself, "Why join up?" Shepard asked. As soon as Shepard uttered the question his parents walks in.

"Hi Anderson, Always good to see you." "Yes, Anderson good to see you." Both, Hannah and Ethan said. "Your not trying to talk our son into joining up are you?" Hannah Shepard asked.

"No, well I'm only asking him, his skills… " Anderson said in defense, but was cut off by Hannah. "I'm not letting my child join the Alliance, we give enough to them." She replied bitterly.

Ethan placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, she turned and said "Ok, it's his choice, sorry Anderson, I get worked up when it comes to my children." She smiled and left the room with her husband. "Before I go would you like anything, A drink? Something to eat?" She asked, pleasantly.

"No Thanks, thanks for the offer thought." Anderson said. As soon as there were out of ear shot. Shepard spoke up, "Thats who should be joining the Alliance." Shepard and Anderson had a small chuckle.

"How about this, its been a long day, come out with me tonight and we can talk this over, ok?" Shepard proposed. "Sure, haven't had a earth meal in a while." Anderson said. "Well tonight, I'll treat you, I know a place that has real beef, none of that vat grown meat."

* * *

[Present Day, 2186 SR-2]

It did take the night to convince me, I'm a bit stubborn. My time in basic training for the most part was easy. As team captain in high school it gave me the tools that was needed to get through. I learned much in my time and also made a good friend, Toombs.

The name hung in the air, as it drifted away. Toombs, a friend who should of came first. Those people on Akuze should of came first, not a organization. I experienced this lesson the hard way.

On Akuze, two things happened. One, I lost a friend, and two, I was named a hero. These were the worse moments of my life that had occurred at this time.

* * *

[Arcturus Station, 2177]

"Hello John, and is that Toombs, John has told me a lot about you." Hannah said. "Hi John's mom." Toombs said. "Mom, I am checking into the message you sent." Shepard said. "Its the oddest thing, No one can reach the factory, but the colony is ok." She said.

"That is, whens the last time you checked?" Shepard asked. "Three days ago, the company we have monitoring the plant sent a team out, no word since" She replied.

"I'll see what I can find out, bye mom, love you, It was good seeing ya." Shepard said. "Love you too, thanks." The vid call ended.

Toombs and I asked about, Akuze. An odd coincidence, It went dark too. Being the first ones to ask about it we volunteered. It was not long before a small task force, slightly funded by my family was put together.

* * *

[Akuze, 2177]

We touched down fifty of us marines; Primary objective, find out why contact was lost, Secondary objective, provide aid to anyone in need. My family would of wanted us to head straight for our factory.

We spent the day looking, we found some clues but there still was a piece missing. A piece to this mystery of the vanishing colony.

At night fall we started setting up camp when they struck. Nothing is more unwelcoming then after one has set up there bed just right, and is about to lay down that some catastrophe happens. The well trained marines began shooting, then screamed as acid was being shot back.

My years of urban combat came into focus. I knew what this moment was, when your back was to the wall. Teammates going down left and right. Like they were chickens with there heads chopped off. No!

"Marines!" I yelled "Stop, screaming and shooting!" "Listen, break up into small four man fire teams." "Spread out, then head for the space port, NOW!"

That snap them back, as soldiers, we prepared for unexpected situations, but when your in that moment, the moment that you shit your pants you don't know what to do.

Ten, ten made it out, not counting me, and two thresher maws were dead. People started calling me names, the Thresher slayer, Maws Banes, and Shepard the human krogan. None of the titles or the praise, made me happy, the one thing that put a smile on my face was an request from a female Krogan.

* * *

[A week later, Arcturus Station, 2177]

While on Arcturus Station, I started an investigation into the Thresher Maws. The small room I had on the station was completely filled with, images of threshers, information on them, the original survey of the colony, aligned along the walls.

I sat there in the quiet room, puzzled at the fact a colony was built near a thresher nest. I was jerked from my thoughts. A beep from my omni-tool was the source. I looked at the message, All it was was a location.

When I got there it was a private area. No one was here in this small vid call center. A VI ran the place. I walked into a small black room, when an image of a grey haired man, sitting down smoking a cigarette appeared.

"Shepard." He said. "Illusive Man?" I said taking a shot in the dark. I heard a few story about him from the family. "What happened on Akuze is unfortunate". He took a drag. "What do you know?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus seeks humanity's advancement, the operation is a hard reality of what is out there." The Illusive Man said. "How does killing humans advance us?" Shepard asked feeling a rage building.

"We are part of a galactic community, that keeps information to themselves." he replied. He took another drag, watching Shepard think, "Shepard, move on." "Move on? No, I'm going to bring to light what cerberus did!" Shepard yelled.

The Illusive Man's face did not change, Shepard's threat did not phase him. "Your family supports cerberus, losing that support due to the truth of this matter would not be beneficial."

Shepard though about the consequences of outing cerberus. How it could effect his family and him, Shepard was about to speak when The Illusive Man said, "Bye Shepard."

* * *

[Present Day, 2186 SR-2]

He got in the last word, I had hope it be the last time I ran into Cerberus.

The high school EUCC (Earth's Urban Combat Championship) and Thresher Maws were difficult, but the real challenges were yet to come. I hope I gave you a good sense of my past, and that your not some pyjak who found this recording and using to open up some kind of hard fruit.

For most of you this war started when Earth was attacked, for me it started on Eden Prime, for one of my Crew Members it started over 50,000 Years ago but thats other story.

After the battle of the citadel I called for action, something to be done.

* * *

[Citadel, 2183]

"Shepard there ready for you." Anderson said. Shepard stepped out and looked at the crowd. He did not need to write down what needed to be said. Looking at the crowd of people, people who depended on us, Soldiers, Spectres, even politicians.

"Hi, I am Commander Shepard as you all know. Recently the galaxy as you knew it, was attacked by an enemy. We stand now in one of those places this enemy hit. Many defenders gave there lives.

We can stand here, mourn are dead, and go back to the same old same old. Or we can learn. What needs to be done is for are galaxy to have better defenses, a better preparedness. Not just from the four Citadel Council races, but all Citadel races.

We must look at this violation, and find ways to not let it happen again. Theres a great danger out there, and no I am not talking about the Geth. I am talking about an unseen, even unheard of danger that will take all races to combat. Thanks for listening today."

I held back, hoping that just a few would take up this call. What I did not know then was, this seed I planted, would turn into something great. If only I had lived, I could of tended it, watched it grow.

* * *

[Present Day, 2186 SR-2]

All the while I was dead the Council and Alliance came to a decision that my warnings of a greater danger were mistaken or delusional. But that did not stop me.

I may have been dead, yes, I died, but there was one organization who believed in the true reaper menace, Cerberus. They brought me back, back to continue what I had started.

All the while I was fighting Collectors, I found out what had happened while I was mostly dead. I was happy to find out that my family and it's Allies where able to get done two feats, raised funding to rebuild the fleets that suffered damage during the battle of the citadel. And start work on a Fleet named after me, The Shepard fleet.

I had no idea how I would use this resource. As I fought the collectors I met people, made friends, new and old. It was not until after I defeated the collectors, and helped an old friend that pieces of what to do next fell into place.

I was hopeful, I had more information on the reapers, I was going to use this to help convince the council who earlier said, "Ah yes. Reapers. The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

But the reapers had other plans, a back door if you will. After the sacrifice of 305,000 lives, I thought I had to put everything on hold.

Theres an old human saying "Where theres a will theres a way." I found a way.

* * *

[Illium, 2186]

Conrad Verner was sitting inside Eternity, watching the news. It took much to focus on what was being said as the soft electronic music played in the cool bar. "While the Citadel Council scrambles to denounce the so called terrorist acts allegedly carried out by Commander Shepard,…" That name alone sent a warm feeling through out Conrad's body.

Conrad listened to the rest of the announcement, once it was finished he got up and left. He headed back to his small apartment on Illium.

As he stepped in the door his 'Wife' welcomed him home. "Hi, anything new?" Conrad asked. "Another 15,000 Credits came in today." Conrad smiled, his charity foundation, "Shepards", for refugees and orphans, had been doing well.

"I also have an Important mission for you." Conrad turned around, caught off guard by the statement. "Wh what do you mean?" he asked. "Conrad, you helped me take down a deep cover operative belonging to a terrorist cell. This was your first test, are you ready for something more challenging?"

"Yes, Shepard, yes." Conrad said to the Shepard VI standing in his apartment. "Ok, heres what I need done."

* * *

[Citadel Presidium, 2186]

"All hail the glory of the Enkindlers who raised us all to enlightenment. Where there was only darkness the Enkindlers gave light. Where there was only Ignorance they Enkindlers gave wisdom. Where there was silence the Enkindlers gave the gift of speech. This very station is the work of the Enkindlers, a gift to all there Children." The Preaching Hanar said.

He looked around, as usually not one mined him, there was rarely any who stopped and listened.

"A gift we need to protect. The 'Shepards' know this. Glory on to him, and to those who follow. He has been touched by the Enkindlers. The Enkindlers have guided him down a path. This path leads to further enlightenment."

A small crowd started forming, the hanar continued. "The 'Shepards' do the work of the Enkindlers. Together with the gifts of, enlightenment, light, wisdom, and speech. The Enkindlers message of preparedness will be fulfilled."

The crowd grew even larger, even the C-Sec officer who had once tried removing him listened to the preaching hanar. He continued his preaching.

* * *

[Feros, Borealis II Cargo bay, 2186]

Inoste Ledra, was over seeing the cargo from the Borealis II being off loaded. Ever since the attack three years ago, Feros has expanded. Ledra had opened a shop. At first he stayed to recoup his loses.

Now Feros became a second home, and very profitable. The mechs finished off loading the ship. Ledra, went to inspect the bay, in the far back he saw three large containers. Walking over to them he wondered why they were left.

Pressing the button on the container, it beeped and did not open. Another beep sounded, this time from his omni-tool. Looking at the message that was displayed, it was his account. A transfer of Five million Credits was made to the account.

"Wh what? Why?" he spoke. another message came in, this time it was a three digit number, 117. He typed it into the the container and it popped opened. Inside there was Medi-gel, first aid kits, food for both dextro-amino and levo-amino, and heavy weapons.

Ledra stood there looking, when he jumped as foot steps approached. One of the mechs came up. It held a device. When it activated an image of a man, a recognizable man. "Commander Shepard?" Ledra asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Gorot II Heranon Mal Dinest Got Inoste Ledra, good to see you again." Shepard seemed out of breath after saying the Salarian's full name. Ledra smiled, "Commander, whats with the cargo?" "I was hoping you take care of it. Keep it some where safe. I'll pay you a storage fee." Shepard said.

"Of course, Commander, anything for you." Ledra said.

* * *

[Shadow Broker Base, 2186]

"Conrad Verner, Finch, The Preaching Hanar, Kate Bowman, Simon Atwell, Lizbeth Baynham, Shiala, Inoste Ledra, have all been contacted as per your request." said The Info Drone. Shepard asked "And the Rachni?"

"No word yet on the Rachni, I have some leads." Liara T'Soni said. "Thanks, hows your work into the Prothean's?" Shepard asked. "I have a promising lead." Liara said. "I'm finishing up a few things here before I can go check it out." She continued.

"I'm not keeping you from it, am I?" Shepard asked. "No, everything we do to prepare helps." she replied. "I have you to thank, I could of not done anything without you from in here." Shepard said. "I'm sure you would of found a way without me."

"Still I thank you, Liara." There was a knock, "I have to go, cannot let myself get caught, bye." Shepard said ending the call.

* * *

[Vancouver Alliance HQ, 2186]

Shepard opened the door, Anderson walked in, "They have more questions." Anderson said. "About?" Shepard asked. "They want to know about 'Shepards' and your fleet. "And I'll tell them again, its just a charity." Shepard replied.

"A charity with a cult like following." Anderson countered humorously. "Don't forget the militant like training." Shepard said jokingly. "Between you and me Shepard, I approve, how you were able to do all this, is quiet impressive." Anderson said. "Now only if the defense committee felt the same." Shepard said.

[Present Day, 2186 SR-2]

You might be wondering what happened to the Shepard Fleet. Shepard looked up again, at the massive fleet above him. From this far it was hard to see that all the different ships in it. The unique ships in the fleet were gifts.

[Migrant Fleet, 2185]

"If you appreciate me, then listen: the Reapers are coming. I'm going to need your help to stop them. Please don't throw away your lives against the geth." Shepard said.

Admiral Koris responded, "Thank you, Commander Shepard. I hope this board carefully considers your advice."

"This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai." said Shala'Raan.

"I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said… I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when… Thank you." said Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

"Shepard, there is one other gift, my people would like you to have. Two newly built ships to join your fleet. There names are, The Haestrom and The Haratar." Tali said.

"Why, aren't ships prized among the quarians?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but you forget to see how impactful your family's support has been to us. Your family were the only one's that gave us a fair trade. The quality of life has improved in the migrant fleet, where able to build new ships..." Tali started playing with her hands when Shepard touched them. "Ok, you don't have to tell me again. Thanks"

[Present Day, 2186 SR-2]

The Fleet that was amassed went places I could not be. The 'Shepards' gave hope to those in need. And I could only hope that it was enough, to see us to the end.

We made it to the end. All thats left is fighting for earth, getting onto the citadel, and ending this war.

* * *

**Author Notes**: Thanks for reading.


End file.
